Working Out The Deal
by J.A.K
Summary: Angelina and Draco have made a deal- one that has brought them together, in a combined effort to destroy Gryffindor House. The unlikely team, however, discover the tip of an iceberg that has the potential to devestate the entire wizarding world.
1. Prologue

Summary: Angelina and Draco have made a deal- one that has brought them together, in a combined effort to destroy Gryffindor house. The unlikely team, however, discover the tip of an iceberg that has the potential to devastate the entire wizarding world.  
  
Disclaimer: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING OF ANGELINA AND DRACO. I don't want to receive flames only because of that reason. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, and even respected (because it helps me to write better). The main character's used in this story are NOT mine (if they were I'd have a castle in Scotland). They belong to the extremely clever, talented, and much adored J.K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: This is an idea I've been working on since the summer. The thought came about because I imagined something a little different from the norm. Though Draco/Ginny fanfiction are my favourite, I was readily becoming tired of only slight variations of the same plot- the plot being- of course- how Ginny and Draco get together. So, since Draco is my favourite person in fanfiction, I decided to keep him and think of an unusual person to pair him with... hence Angelina/Draco. I know Angelina is two years older than Draco in the actual book, but- for the purposes of this story- I've made them the same age (17). On a side- I really hope you enjoy the story! (*blah blah blah* = italics)  
  
  
  
Rating: I'm posting in both the PG-13 and R divisions. I am doing this only because I've found that, sometimes when author's post in the R section they get fewer reviews than if they had posted in the PG-13 section. Ahhh... and here I am sounding arrogant- as if I expect a hoard of reviews as soon as I upload. What can I say? I'm human, so positive feedback is always nice; but if no one reviews, it's okay, because reviews are not my only incentive for continuing this story. I email the chapters privately to my friends who tell me they're intrigued. So I'll maintain writing it, even if it fails here.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Prologue*  
  
The deal was in effect. Draco and I were officially partners.  
  
The plan?  
  
Find out as much incriminating information about the Gryffindor's as sneakily possible.  
  
The goal?  
  
Well I haven't really figured out what the goal is yet- but as soon as I do we'll use the said i.i. (incriminating info) to bring them down.  
  
The question is though... do I have these people pegged wrong? Am I a traitor? Am I doing the right thing? I don't know, but I've had about enough of those self-righteous Gryffindor's as I can take. They've been meaner to me than any Slytherin (though they too have had their share of ill jokers) and in some people's cases twice as underhanded. They've made me an outcast in my own house- almost viral. And the few that aren't party to that group are so caught up in being deprecating and condescending towards anyone who won't jump to be the first in line to lay their neck down on a block for the good of mankind- not to say that I'm not courageous or why else would I be a Gryffindor- that they don't even realize how deprecating and condescending they are!  
  
So if finally retaliating against the despicable treatment of all my housemates is being a traitor. then fine!!! I'll sew a bright green capital T on my cloak so everyone can know how thoroughly I despise them.  
  
I took a deep breath as I hurried to the lab. I needed a good rant. And besides, the sane part of me needed that rant to logically put together in my mind why I was working with *Draco* of all people to accomplish my plan.  
  
'You know why' a tiny voice said.  
  
'Yeah; but besides that impossible notion, why am I really working with him?'  
  
'Cause he's the coldest person you know' another voice quickly supplied.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Enough of that. There were only two hours left before dinner, which gave us about forty minutes to do the real potions assignment and an hour to- well- review notes. 


	2. Chapter One

Summary: Angelina and Draco have made a deal- one that has brought them together, in a combined effort to destroy Gryffindor house. The unlikely team, however, discover the tip of an iceberg that has the potential to devastate the entire wizarding world.  
  
Disclaimer: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING OF ANGELINA AND DRACO. I don't want to receive flames only because of that reason. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, and even respected (because it helps me to write better). The main character's used in this story are NOT mine (if they were I'd have a castle in Scotland). They belong to the extremely clever, talented, and much adored J.K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: This is an idea I've been working on since the summer. The thought came about because I imagined something a little different from the norm. Though Draco/Ginny fanfiction are my favourite, I was readily becoming tired of only slight variations of the same plot- the plot being- of course- how Ginny and Draco get together. So, since Draco is my favourite person in fanfiction, I decided to keep him and think of an unusual person to pair him with... hence Angelina/Draco. I know Angelina is two years older than Draco in the actual book, but- for the purposes of this story- I've made them the same age (17). On a side- I really hope you enjoy the story! (*blah blah blah* = italics)  
  
  
  
Rating: I'm posting in both the PG-13 and R divisions. I am doing this only because I've found that, sometimes when author's post in the R section they get fewer reviews than if they had posted in the PG-13 section. Ahhh... and here I am sounding arrogant- as if I expect a hoard of reviews as soon as I upload. What can I say? I'm human, so positive feedback is always nice; but if no one reviews, it's okay, because reviews are not my only incentive for continuing this story. I email the chapters privately to my friends who tell me they're intrigued. So I'll maintain writing it, even if it fails here.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
  
  
We sat there in the empty classroom. *He* had his long legs sprawled out- as usual- and his arms loosely folded.  
  
Putting the finishing touches on our work, I took off my cloak and sat down beside him on the wooden bench, my knee slightly grazing his.  
  
"I'm almost tempted to kick my shoes off and put my legs across your lap, so you can make yourself useful and rub my feet".  
  
Draco's lip curled slightly in amusement.  
  
"But then I" he said "With the cat-like reflexes I famously posses, would knock your legs off so fast you would have barely had enough time to stretch your little toe".  
  
He closed his eyes and let his lip rise a little bit higher as though envisioning the humorous image. My eyes reflexively caught on his curled lip, lingering longer than they should have.  
  
"*Anyway*", I said, rolling my eyes and scooting away from him to lean on the arm of the bench. I placed my elbows on the secure brace and let my head loll back.  
  
"The i.i. for today is" I gathered an enormous amount of breath "Ginny has been playing a round of footsies with Harry, while Harry's been puckering up to Hermione, who's been getting down and dirty with Ron, who's been doing a bit of side action with Parvati, who's been stroking Seamus in *all* the right places- who by the way has been giving me the *eye*- but Seamus out of unfulfilled pleasure or whatever, has been making Ginny's knees thud".  
  
I pulled my head back up softly grinned. "A full 360 among friends"  
  
But he did not return my teasing. Instead his eyes were narrowed. "Finnigan's been eyeing you"  
  
I made a dismissive gesture and sighed.  
  
"They all *eye* me Draco, but didn't you hear what I said? Finni- I mean Seamus has been *doing* Ginny- incognito- I might add. That's the kind of stuff that ruins friendship, reputation, and in some people's cases, their lives."  
  
Draco leaned forward and grabbed my leg and waist of my pants, and pulled me to him.  
  
"Finnigan does more than eye you," he said almost nonchalantly while lifting an eyebrow in quiet menace.  
  
I ran a path with my finger, feathery light, down the length of his arm.  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
He glanced down at where his hands touched me-  
  
"No" he said.  
  
-and pulled them away, folding his arms once again.  
  
"I'm just making good on our promise" his silver glazed eyes mischievously drifted below my waist, then lazily traveled back up to reach my eyes "Or did you already forget the terms of our arrangement Angelina?"  
  
I focused on an empty bottle lying sideways on the table behind him.  
  
"No, I haven't forgotten our deal." I folded my hands and placed them in my lap "With this ah... friendship, we have certain-  
  
"- exclusive" he added softly, removing a strand of hair from his pant leg.  
  
"Certain *exclusive* benefits for each other."  
  
I placed my leg teasingly over his.  
  
"But don't *you* forget Draco; as the deals says, *I* get to initiate these um- benefits".  
  
He put his hand under my knee and behind my back, abruptly pulling me into his lap. He then brought my face within inches from his so that our lips brushed.  
  
"And don't *you* forget Angelina" he gently exhaled, drying my lips "as the deal says, *I* get to act on anything that you might" he gave me a chaste kiss "initiate".  
  
I felt the thunderous beat of my heart vibrate throughout my body. How can someone be so sinfully good- looking? I mean others think I'm beautiful, but he's a guy for Christ's sake; and the only word I can think to describe him is- beautiful.  
  
I felt my hand tremble as I searched his face.  
  
'So this is for real' my eyes asked. Turning his stare to my lips, he slowly kissed the corners of my mouth.  
  
His eyes gradually rolled up, finding my own gaze and silently replied 'Yes'.  
  
I shut my eyes and leaned closer to his lips. This time when our lips met it wasn't for a simple close-mouthed kiss.  
  
I felt his tongue part my lips as I tentatively reached up to touch his shoulders. But Draco didn't seem to notice my reserve, because we simply continued to kiss.  
  
And kiss.  
  
And kiss.  
  
And kiss.  
  
Slow sweet ones. Fast desperate ones. And long spine-tingling ones.  
  
It was like some energy that had been there all along had suddenly snapped and come about us, charging us to do this frantic act.  
  
His hands roamed up, down, and across my back.  
  
My fingers slid through his hair and down his front, trying to untie his cloak.  
  
"Draco, we-" I began in between kisses.  
  
"Don't talk" he said sliding his kisses down my chin and over the span of my neck. The simple suction of his cool lips on my warm neck was enough to make me shudder in anticipation.  
  
My mind- for some time now- was telling me to stop, but my hands wouldn't listen. They untied his cloak and were now trying for the buttons on his shirt.  
  
His head dipped slightly lower, while his hands eased the straps of my top down my shoulders.  
  
My hands glided back up to his neck.  
  
"Draco, we- we- can't" I rasped out. "Not here"  
  
His mouth returned to my own as if trying to silence the words he didn't want to hear.  
  
I pulled way. "A student could walk in at anytime"  
  
"So" he said and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
I pulled back again.  
  
"So could Snape".  
  
I saw his frustration, but slowly acknowledgement began to grace his fine features.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"God I hate people"  
  
I laughed nervously, unbelieving of what had just transpired and anxious that we still might be caught.  
  
I stood up hastily and pushed the straps of my top into place.  
  
I grabbed my cloak and walked swiftly to the door.  
  
"We'd better go now 'cause we only have ten minutes before dinner starts".  
  
I heard him quietly putting himself together and move unhurriedly to situate himself silently behind me.  
  
As though we could afford standing here together any longer than we were, he carefully- and quite *slowly*- leaned in and grazed my check slightly with his nose. I could feel his cool breath tingling my ear as he whispered breezily "Let's finish this another time".  
  
I wordlessly told my body to control itself and move away before I could be sucked in again.  
  
I opened the door and walked through.  
  
"And Johnson"  
  
I stopped. His voice had lost that quiet rasp and was back again to its native mischief.  
  
"You taste-  
  
Here it comes...  
  
-* delicious*"  
  
That caused a small smile to greet my lips; and very thankful that he couldn't see my blush, I walked away. 


	3. Chapter Two

Summary: Angelina and Draco have made a deal- one that has brought them together, in a combined effort to destroy Gryffindor house. The unlikely team, however, discover the tip of an iceberg that has the potential to devastate the entire wizarding world.  
  
Disclaimer: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING OF ANGELINA AND DRACO. I don't want to receive flames only because of that reason. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, and even respected (because it helps me to write better). The main character's used in this story are NOT mine (if they were I'd have a castle in Scotland). They belong to the extremely clever, talented, and much adored J.K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: This is an idea I've been working on since the summer. The thought came about because I imagined something a little different from the norm. Though Draco/Ginny fanfiction are my favourite, I was readily becoming tired of only slight variations of the same plot- the plot being- of course- how Ginny and Draco get together. So, since Draco is my favourite person in fanfiction, I decided to keep him and think of an unusual person to pair him with... hence Angelina/Draco. I know Angelina is two years older than Draco in the actual book, but- for the purposes of this story- I've made them the same age (17). On a side- I really hope you enjoy the story! (*blah blah blah* = italics)  
  
Rating: I'm posting in both the PG-13 and R divisions. I am doing this only because I've found that, sometimes when author's post in the R section they get fewer reviews than if they had posted in the PG-13 section. Ahhh... and here I am sounding arrogant- as if I expect a hoard of reviews as soon as I upload. What can I say? I'm human, so positive feedback is always nice; but if no one reviews, it's okay, because reviews are not my only incentive for continuing this story. I email the chapters privately to my friends who tell me they're intrigued. So I'll maintain writing it, even if it fails here.  
  
This story has a few... words. So be cautious. I'm depicting their dialogue in a way normal 17 years olds talk. I'm 17 so I know. I'm not a curse- aholic, but I swear from time to time. Don't be shocked and amazed when someone says. the f word. *gasp*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
  
  
I had taken a short detour before going to dinner so I wasn't surprised when I saw Draco and most of the other houses seated.  
  
I walked in, half breathless; forcing my eyes to appear the cool dispassionate twins they were known to be.  
  
I sat as far away from *them* as I could- which- apparently wasn't far enough, because though I wanted to sit at the front of the table so I could have a Gryffindor on my right and the air on my left, only prefects could sit there. So, I was forced to sit next to Hermione, diagonally opposite from Harry.  
  
I felt rather than heard, as I was prone to blocking out noise, conversations halt around me- almost acknowledging me...  
  
...and then start again as though hoping to forget my presence.  
  
Why do they do that', my mind thought desperately. What have I done to them?  
  
Maybe in their heads, I've reached some unattainable status where they don't feel they're worthy to talk to me. I glanced over to meet the hostile eyes of Parvati, who though sitting a few seats away, could still be heard.  
  
"She doesn't even know how much of a bitch she is- that's the disturbing thing." She grabbed a roll form the table, never breaking eye contact.  
  
"Are you sure Parvati?" this from Lavender "Yesterday I saw her, and she just had the most lonely eyes I've ever come across. I just felt so sorry for her."  
  
'No bitch' I thought furiously 'Feel sorry for yourself, I don't need your pity.'  
  
"That's just part of her plan, Lav. She wants you to feel sorry for her, and when you least expect it. bang" she said pulling an invisible trigger "She's got you, and you know what happens then."  
  
I saw her look away and lower her tone, probably explaining what I 'did' once I got you.  
  
But *why* did she lower her voice. I wanted to know too. What was it that I, Angelina Johnson, 5 feet 7 inches and 115 pounds, *could* do- or was supposed to do.  
  
I might not have known the actions that I was supposedly known for "doing", but I did know what I was going to do now.  
  
How could I have been questioning myself about these people? Their spiteful, and malicious, and nasty. And just for the record, just because you're brave doesn't mean you aren't cruel.  
  
If only Parvati knew that I know what I know about her.  
  
She'll most definitely get hers, I thought bitterly. All I needed was to fight fire with fire, and it was just my luck that I was partnered to do so with the coldest, most malicious person in the school.  
  
I turned to Draco for assurance hoping to catch his eye.  
  
I was surprised to find him already staring me down with those sharp gray eyes of his.  
  
He was the second person for the day to engage in conversation without breaking eye contact with me. The person he was talking to, I think it was Malcolm Braddock, glanced up at me and then nodded, motioning for the two first years that were sitting opposite them to move.  
  
And they did. Draco made a little waving gesture as if he were beckoning me to come join him.  
  
Had he gone *nuts*? Houses have often sat at each other's tables, but a Gryffindor hasn't sat at a Slytherin table since the beginning of Hogwarts, or vice versa- the hatred for the other so tangible.  
  
I swept my eyes over the collective groups that made up Slytherin table.  
  
'Is it okay with them' I silently asked.  
  
He narrowed his eyes slightly and then smiled, or something close to it.  
  
'Not okay' he was replying 'But tolerable'.  
  
I remembered him saying that he was going to tell them about me, about how I wasn't half bad. He said they were waiting for a Gryffindor to sell their house out and join Slytherin ranks.  
  
Maybe now's my chance. I saw a couple of Slytherin's stop eating and watch me, as though sensing and anticipating the betrayal.  
  
If I did this, it would be final. I would be Gryffindor because that's where the sorting hat put me, but wholly, I would be a Gryffindor no more.  
  
Draco gestured towards me again, a curious sort of glint to his eyes as though he himself was wandering whether I would do it or not.  
  
Well at least he shows some sign of recognizing how big this is.  
  
I turned back around to stare at them; my housemates. For a moment I let myself really be a part of them...  
  
... but for the last time.  
  
There were a few decent people. People I didn't want to burn, but would probably get burned anyway with all that I'd already found out and would soon learn.  
  
I got up and turned towards the empty space at the table. It was only three feet of space but it felt like three miles.  
  
All conversations at Gryffindor tables stopped. The sudden hush caused the other houses to look over in wonder, and they too stopped to stare.  
  
The only house still buzzing with conversation was Slytherin, but they also glanced out of the corner of their eyes to see me join them.  
  
And I did.  
  
And I liked it, because with the exception of two female venomous stares the tables welcomed me. In fact, they did the last thing I expected they would do.  
  
They started to clap.  
  
Clap... as in real applause.  
  
This caused the professors to glance up in curiosity too. With a quick once over, finding that nothing was amiss, they went back to their discussions.  
  
As the clapping died, so did the silence. The other houses went back to dinner and conversation, and eventually Gryffindor joined too.  
  
"So" I said "I guess this makes it *publicly* official then".  
  
Draco smirked. "I guess it does."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was the next day in Potions class.  
  
I had been isolating myself from the Gryffindors almost since school started. My relationship with most of the house was strained at best. I knew that yesterday was the final nudge they needed to see that I wanted nothing more to do with them. I wanted separation.  
  
And I got it.  
  
The Gryffindor I sat next to in potions didn't want me sitting next to her anymore.  
  
I chanced a peek into her eyes before I moved.  
  
There was hurt and betrayal. Perhaps she felt hurt from the betrayal I'd committed. I had become a symbol. I showed the Slytherin's that Gryffindors weren't a united front.  
  
What about the times you hurt me, I thought. What hypocrisy was this? It's okay to do it to me, but I can't return the favor?  
  
I took a seat beside Draco, who was wearing a pleased smirk on his face. He casually draped his arm over my chair lowering his head to whisper in my ear.  
  
"Can you handle this?" he asked his tone belying the harsh expression his face held.  
  
I squirmed. Just the feel of his breath on my cheek caused my stomach to squeeze reflexively.  
  
"Even if I couldn't, it's too late now right?"  
  
I tipped my face slightly up and to the right so that I could look at him. That was a bit of a bad move because it caused our mouths to be close enough to feel each others breaths.  
  
I saw his nose flare slightly as his gaze dropped momentarily to my lips.  
  
'Why', I asked silently...  
  
"Tell me about any Slytherin that steps out of line". He turned to face front, his voice sounding amused "That goes for Gryffindor too."  
  
That didn't make me feel any better.  
  
As I waited for Snape to enter, my lips twisted with the irony of my situation. Here it was that I teamed up with Draco to get back the Gryffindor's, thinking that he was impiety in the flesh, but now in fact he was the only one that I could currently rely on. The only... kind one.  
  
"Johnson" a voice said.  
  
I turned around. It was no one other than my favorite person.  
  
Parvati.  
  
And she looked smug.  
  
"Did you have to sleep with him to make him do that?"  
  
Flustered, I asked the wrong question first.  
  
"Make him do what- uh-I mean sleep with whom?"  
  
Her smile broadened when I faltered.  
  
She sat back. "Well. Draco never looked at *me* like that."  
  
Embarrassed and infuriated I opened my mouth to speak, but Draco's silver tongue spoke first.  
  
"First of all Patil, I never look at you in *any* way much less like *that*" his voice was cool and confident as he examined a piece of lint that was held securely between his index and forefinger. "So renounce any false notions that you might have of me" he stopped as though he wanted to laugh "being nice enough to spare you a glance."  
  
The Slytherin's were sniggering loudly.  
  
Draco turned and met Parvati's eyes, his lips quirked in satisfaction.  
  
"And as for sleeping with Johnson" his eyelids slowly dropped but his tone was laced with conviction "Even if I did- which is not to say that I didn't.I'm sure every male would agree that she'd be a far better lay than you on your best fuckable day".  
  
One half of the classroom broke out into hysterical laughter.  
  
All the Slytherin's laughed until they cried. A few guys gave loud noises of approval, saying in between hiccups "Johnson any day over that beast."  
  
Maybe I won't drop-kick Draco for insinuating that there was a possibility we were sleeping together.  
  
Parvati's face was the color of ripe tomatoes.  
  
"What is this laughing about" Snape was taking long purposeful strides towards the front of the classroom.  
  
Draco turned around. "Nothing professor, we were just discussing who would be better to lay---den with the upcoming assignment".  
  
A few quiet sniggers.  
  
"And that's humorous?" Snape looked like he very much desired to be angry, but this was Draco his favourite student.  
  
Draco turned slightly in Parvati's direction.  
  
"It all depends on what.angle you'd like to look at her- I mean it."  
  
Snape had an unsatisfied look about his face, but seemed too exasperated to ask.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." He took out a book from underneath his cloak. It was marked 'Potions of The Dark Arts'. I thought we weren't supposed to learn anything concerning the dark arts- spells, potions, or otherwise. I silently shrugged. No one else seemed to be concerned; especially not Draco. I turned my head faintly to gaze at him through my peripheral vision. I noticed he had a slight gleam in his eyes. Whether it was because of the class- because he genuinely enjoyed it- or the fact that we were doing something related to dark arts, I didn't know.  
  
"As you know, it is almost time for midterm exams, and it is now we will see how much progress you seventh years have made. Have you been a waste of fresh air" he gave a pointed look at Neville Longbottom "Or have you the potential to be one of the most successful students Hogwarts has ever seen". One didn't have to think too long about whom Snape was referring to when he said that.  
  
"You will work with the partners I have already assigned you earlier in the year. You will pay attention very carefully during this lesson so that you may reciprocate the actions I will show you. If you can copy every step successfully to produce the desired results you will get full marks. If not" He gave a fleeting glance towards the Slytherin's and then stared heatedly at the Gryffindor's "You will fail the midterm, and in so doing, fail the class. The test date is exactly five school days from now. There will be no extension for any reason under any circumstances, is that clear?"  
  
The class murmured a collective yes.  
  
"Good. Take notes for yourself and anyone who was foolish enough to miss today's lesson." Snape's eyes traveled towards Harry who was sitting motionless beside an empty chair. Ron wasn't there.  
  
I stared at my fingers letting my thoughts meander back to Draco. Why did he defend me in front of both houses? Is there a remote possibility that he has feelings for me? Will we continue where we left off the last time we were alone?  
  
A gentle nudge from Draco brought me out of my reverie.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there?"  
  
I smiled at him demurely. "I might- 'cause I have a wonderful partner who will copy every note, study, and undoubtedly ace the midterm without any help from me."  
  
He returned my smile with a look that could only be described as sex personified.  
  
"I couldn't allow you to not do anything. After all it takes two to do" his face became crafty "Well to just, you know.do".  
  
My body shivered. How does he do that? Just one look and a couple of words and he has me doing a silent tremble.  
  
Being in such close proximity to him allowed his body heat to leave a clear impression on me.  
  
I sighed.  
  
This was going to be a long day. 


	4. Chapter Three

Summary: Angelina and Draco have made a deal- one that has brought them together, in a combined effort to destroy Gryffindor house. The unlikely team, however, discover the tip of an iceberg that has the potential to devastate the entire wizarding world.  
  
Disclaimer: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING OF ANGELINA AND DRACO. I don't want to receive flames only because of that reason. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, and even respected (because it helps me to write better). The main character's used in this story are NOT mine (if they were I'd have a castle in Scotland). They belong to the extremely clever, talented, and much adored J.K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: This is an idea I've been working on since the summer. The thought came about because I imagined something a little different from the norm. Though Draco/Ginny fanfiction are my favourite, I was readily becoming tired of only slight variations of the same plot- the plot being- of course- how Ginny and Draco get together. So, since Draco is my favourite person in fanfiction, I decided to keep him and think of an unusual person to pair him with... hence Angelina/Draco. I know Angelina is two years older than Draco in the actual book, but- for the purposes of this story- I've made them the same age (17). On a side- I really hope you enjoy the story! (*blah blah blah* = italics)  
  
AN2: I'm really sorry about how long it took to update this chapter. If I may explain to you though, there were two very important and reasonable explanations as to why it took me so long to respond. 1) I had college applications to finish (pray that I get into my three first choices!) 2) I completely changed the direction of this part. So although I already wrote quite a few scenes, this one chapter was altered drastically and I had to find a way for it to come smoothly back in to what I've already written.  
  
Rating: I'm posting in both the PG-13 and R divisions. I am doing this only because I've found that, sometimes when author's post in the R section they get fewer reviews than if they had posted in the PG-13 section. Ahhh... and here I am sounding arrogant- as if I expect a hoard of reviews as soon as I upload. What can I say? I'm human, so positive feedback is always nice; but if no one reviews, it's okay, because reviews are not my only incentive for continuing this story. I email the chapters privately to my friends who tell me they're intrigued. So I'll maintain writing it, even if it fails here.  
  
This story has a few... words. So be cautious. I'm depicting their dialogue in a way normal 17 years olds talk. I'm 17 so I know. I'm not a curse- aholic, but I swear from time to time. Don't be shocked and amazed when someone says... the f word *gasp*.  
  
Enjoy! Reviews are (like Kiana says) welcomed, loved, and adored.  
  
*Chapter Three*  
  
  
  
The remainder of the day passed by uneventful. My classes were quiet, with no more arched eyebrows and untactful comments from anyone. I familiarized myself with the Slytherin's and assembled quietly with them at lunch and dinner.  
  
Soon it came to be around 11 p.m. and I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, waiting patiently on a plush chair as I received every type of insult that could stream out of Parvati's mouth. She was sitting with Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione, directly across the room from me. Hermione and Ginny appeared as though they didn't want to listen, but had nothing better to do.  
  
"That bitch. She's probably fucking Malfoy senseless, why the hell else would he take such a sudden interest in her. They're probably plotting the ruin of Gryffindor house."  
  
I smiled at that. And you'll be the first to go down.  
  
"Look at what she did to you, to us, to all of us, and I'm not talking about that half failed attempt yesterday to excommunicate herself from us."  
  
I turned my head so quickly I almost got whiplash. What was she talking about? I didn't do anything to them, yet. How could someone so bold facedly lie?  
  
I would have heard what she had to say next but a rap at the door interrupted.  
  
Why does he have such bad timing?  
  
Feeling multiple eyes on me, I quickly made my way to the door.  
  
And there he was, looking like Lucipher's son with a black expensive sweater, matching expensive looking black pants and boots, and a wicked smile to complete his attire.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Malfoy, you certainly pick a weird time to hold a meeting."  
  
"It's not like I wasn't expected" his eyebrow lifted as he held out his hand "Shall we then? There are things that have to be done."  
  
I gazed at him speculatively "Where?"  
  
Draco produced one of his smirks.  
  
"The Astronomy tower of course." He placed his hand easily on my waist. "Do you have the bag?"  
  
Though he appeared cold, his touch warmed my body.  
  
"Yes. Let's go." Turning away, I had no way of noticing the spiteful color that rose in the depths of Parvati's irises.  
  
"So finally I witness it with my own eyes" Parvati stood and spoke loudly, capturing the attention of everyone in the common room.  
  
"It's a Friday night, it would only make sense that you two would run off and do the vertical dance."  
  
Tired of her and her trash talking, I started to yell.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Are you really that much of a ponce that you can't even say the word sex?" I took a threatening step back inside the common room. "And so what if Draco and I are having sex, is that any of your business-no. So shut up and sit down and do the whole world a favor by never opening that lying mouth of yours again."  
  
I turned around and slammed the door before she could respond.  
  
Draco was quietly waiting for me with a look of approval on his face. "Feel better?"  
  
I nodded "Much."  
  
"Let's go then" he said.  
  
I felt forty minutes worth of pent up tension behind to unwind itself. Lifting my shoulders up, back, and down, I pursed my lips into what couldn't exactly be called a smile, but what wasn't quite a frown either. Maybe it was more like a display of relief I silently figured. Shrugging to myself I bopped my head, indicating a forward direction.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We had been walking side by side in silence for about ten minutes, Draco slightly in the lead.  
  
He stopped and took out his wand, whispering "Lumos."  
  
From his light I could see that this was the unauthorized section of the tower. "Draco what are we doing here?" I shivered. "It's cold and uncomfortable, not to mention dangerous, let's go somewhere else."  
  
I could see a few of his golden strands from the illuminated wand tip.  
  
His voice sounded concentrated. "The only dangerous thing here is me, and we're not leaving yet."  
  
I could hear him chanting a mixture of complicated words in hushed tones. After a few seconds a door appeared where there was none.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
I walked in and the door disappeared behind us.  
  
"Now this is privacy" he quipped. His carelessly disarming eyes casually swept over the interior of the stone structure.  
  
I glanced around unsure, but decided upon a moment's inspection that it seemed clean enough.  
  
I sighed a bit sullenly and took out my blanket. "As crazy as it sounds, I trust your judgment, *so*" I scooted over on the blanket stretching awkwardly "I'll stay."  
  
"I'm *so* glad you decided." His voice was dry.  
  
He sat down beside me. "Engorgio" he murmured. Or at least it sounded as if he did. A bag that had obviously been on his back came into view. From it, he took out his own blanket, a stack of paper, containers, and bottled liquids.  
  
"First, the real work."  
  
I watched closely, amazed that Draco was actually copying today's assignment quickly and accurately. I guess I really never realized how smart he was. Not just street smart or word smart, but real intelligence.  
  
As he finished the delicate procedures of his work, I dimly noticed that his already severe eyes gained even more intensity as the lighted pupils enjoyed the undertakings being reflected in their depths. His vision corresponded quietly with mine. "Now observe and repeat."  
  
I picked up one of the liquids and awkwardly tried to duplicate each move he was making.  
  
"No Johnson, you're doing it all wrong" His voice sounded as irritated as his face looked. He reached over with those deceptively soft looking hands, as if to grab something from me. "You're not even holding the container right."  
  
I pulled back out of his reach, annoyed at his annoyance with me. "I told you I wasn't good in potions. I don't understand why you agreed with Snape's decision to make us class partners when you could have easily asked and gotten someone else." I took out a band and drew my hair back so that I could have a proper go at him without having to persistently flick it.  
  
"Where's the challenge in that, pray tell?" He moved closer to me making a couple of dry leaves whisper calmly against the cold stone. His tilted eyes quirked even further, dragging the faint lines of his brow together. "Where's the excitement?"  
  
Offended, I inched even closer to speak in his face as haughtily as I could manage. "Is that all I am?" My voice grew louder with each utterance. "A challenge that excites you?" As the words left my lips I knew I had left myself completely exposed for all jokes correlated with sex.  
  
His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Instead his eyes dropped with an unhurried purpose, to the area of my mouth. Then his gaze rose to meet mine. He had a roguish gleam in his eye, and I could literally see temptation cross his vision. Then he shook his head, loosening the short- lived tangles of his fine hair. "It would be best if I let that one slide before things get" he lightly traced my lips with finger pads that were surprisingly firm and warm "out of hand."  
  
My mind came up blank as I tried to think of a fitting response. I realized with a harsh sort of keenness that if he wanted to lay me down right there and run his hands against my knickers, I would have probably let him. It would have been an easy enough seduction routine followed by the quick shag. Thankfully for my pride and stateliness, he leaned back and began to stir the contents of his potion together.  
  
As he intoned a few phrases, I took the time to properly scrutinize his face. He had well defined features, but the plains where his cheeks resided, weren't overly sharp. He also had no indications of laughter in the corners of his eyes and mouth. Instead there were only prominent hints of mischievousness and wit that graced the area.  
  
It was, however, only upon even closer inspection that I came to a startling conclusion.  
  
"Draco Malfoy you are *the* biggest male tart I have ever come across." I saw- just barely- his eyes glaze with amusement as he digested what I said.  
  
His hands paused in movement and one silver coloured eyebrow rose in an almost humourously delicate way. "What?"  
  
I glanced heavenward. "Do you really need me to repeat myself?" Shifting slightly I reiterated slowly. "I said, quite clearly I might add, that you are the biggest tart- flirt - whatever you want to call it- there is."  
  
His response was accented by a lazy drawl that cut each word into clear and concise phrases that fell lightly against the still air. "Of course I am the biggest, do you expect me to deny that simple truth?" The contours of his face shifted and it seemed as though he was going to let me in on the miracle cure for cancer. "As a gesture of my generosity and because you are sitting right here realizing- a bit late I must say- the greatness of me, I find it my duty to make it plain so that you understand that I am also the best." The never fading mischief returned to the outer layer of his eyes. "The biggest *and* the best." He paused to make sure I didn't miss the gleam that edged beneath the surface of his gaze. "Take *that* statement however you want to."  
  
I had no choice but to lose the battle and lower my eyes under his distinctly intractable ones. Heat cornered itself in my cheeks and neck as I absorbed the pointed innuendo. Why does he always have such clever responses? Even more mind boggling to me was how he achieved the wit and the punch in the same breath?  
  
Then a thought reentered the forefront of my mind.  
  
I sat up excitedly. "Speaking of the best, Lavender said that" I held up my hand parallel to my head "wait, wait, wait- get this. *Dean Thomas*- was the best she'd ever had, and apparently she knows what the best is because she's been around the block more than a time or two... to quote her." I stared at Draco for a quick second, my eyes dancing. I noticed that his eyes were glazed over by moisture caused by laughter tightly held in check.  
  
With an extremely swift feeling of momentary subtraction from my surroundings, I got a fleeting chance to sit back and formally realize that a month ago I would never have been sharing gossip with a Slytherin, much less have that Slytherin be none other than Draco Malfoy. Yet here we were, sharing a laugh over a former acquaintance and present housemates' sexual excursions.  
  
"Thomas is the best Lavender Brown has ever had?" His eyebrows rose slightly, then dropped. He looked at me almost seriously. "Figures I guess. They're both Gryffindor's."  
  
He said the word as if it were the vilest disease a person could have.  
  
I pouted my lips mockingly and folded my arms. "I'm Gryffindor too."  
  
"So the sorting hat makes a few mistakes. It merely stands to reason that only one perfect thing can be on Hogwarts grounds." He put his hand up as my mouth opened. "That perfect *thing* you're wondering about is really in fact a perfect *person*, and that perfect person would be me.  
  
I rolled my eyes disbelievingly- but before I could respond, there was a ground shaking quake that rippled through the shaky foundation of the tower.  
  
I froze instantaneously, my body waiting for something to come crashing down and hit it. Afraid of speaking too loudly and shifting the already unsteady building I whispered "What in Merlock's name was that?"  
  
Draco's demeanor appeared at ease, but his eyes were opened a quarter fraction wider than normal. He too whispered. "I'm not sure."  
  
This isn't good my mind reasoned. I knew something had to be really off for Draco to admit that he was unsure of a situation.  
  
I watched him carefully as he stood up on the balls of his feet in two quick self contained movements. He walked around slowly, squinting as if trying to see outside of the tower and into the walls of the rest of the school. He stopped his strides. "Hogwarts has never had an earthquake. It would be really strange for the school to start having one now... a million years after its creation."  
  
I was still paralyzed from fear and adrenaline to properly register his sarcasm. "How do you know it was all of Hogwarts and not just underneath this particular tower?"  
  
His questioning gaze stilled and caught mine telling me silently that my question was ridiculous. I looked away feeling flushed.  
  
I heard, however, the various scrapes and scratches of his movements as he gathered his discarded materials. After collecting them, he moved over to the stone walls and again started murmuring the unchanged chants of before, and like earlier, the same door appeared.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked looking at his proffered hand as though it were contaminated with the ecoli bacteria.  
  
He stared at me with impatient eyes. "Well unless you plan on *guessing* what happened, we should probably leave here so we can find out what happened."  
  
I thought about the words that were coming out of his mouth and deemed them as rational. I looked around for a few seconds and then leaned over slowly, gathering my own supplies. After I collected two remaining bottles, I grasped his hand in mine.  
  
He waited for me to step out and closed the invisible passageway behind me. I didn't know why stepping outside of the confinements of that secluded space made me increasingly nervous, but my legs continued to lead me- against the good judgment of my heart- as we silently made our way back to our respective common rooms. 


End file.
